User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 2, Season 1 - Part 2 - Using the Veto, Eviction.
*After the POV competition* *Contestants are seen walking into the house* Lindsay: *runs into bathroom, crying* ''' '''Geoff: *Chases after Lindsay* Yo, Lindsay, what's wrong? Lindsay: I don't know, I am just afraid of losing, because I am not afraid to admit that I am the biggest floater here! Geoff: Lindsay, everyone thinks Mike spends all of his time gushing over Zoey, you will not be leaving! ''' '''Lindsay: This is Big Brother! You will never know what will happen! Geoff: But I know what will happen. Everyone want's Mike gone, Understand that! Lindsay: I just need some time to myself... *runs into bedroom* Geoff: Fine then. *Walks out of bathroom and stops by Mike in the kitchen* Mike: Hey, what was going on in there? Geoff: I don't know, Lindsay is just worried about getting evicted. Mike: I honestly have no idea what to do. I have the biggest feeling that I will get evicted. Geoff: You know what, I can't promise anything... *Walks off* Mike: *DIARY* Geoff just walks off in the middle of our conversation... Wow, RUUUDE. Heather: Zoey, I want to talk to you in my HOH room. Zoey: I don't want to talk to you. Heather: Why not? What did I ever do to YOU? Zoey: You tried to force me into an alliance. Heather: Well you are trying to betray the alliance. Zoey: THERE WAS NO F**KING ALLIANCE IN THE FIRST PLACE. Heather: YOU AND TYLER JUST SAT THERE AND NODDED YOUR HEADS, LIKE YOU WERE OKAY WITH IT. YOU COULD HAVE SPOKE UP. Zoey: I don't have time for this. *Gets up off of couch* Heather: You are going home.. Zoey: You said that same thing to Jo, and guess what, she is going to be safe tonight.... *Walks off into kitchen* Heather: *Confused* Oh.. my... f**king.... god.. *IN KITCHEN* Zoey: Hey Mike. Mike: Hey... Zoey: I just want to apologize for everything. I just thought that I was losing my game. Mike: It's fine, and to be fair. I was being kind of akward. CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR ZOEY TO USE THE POWER OF VETO. PLEASE GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM. Zoey: *Kisses Mike on the cheek and runs into living room* ''' '''Mike: Heuheuheu :D *IN LIVING ROOM* Zoey: Okay, so, There are two contestants on the block, but I have the power to veto one of them. I have chosen to use the veto.... I am going to use the veto on Jo. Jo, you are now safe *Puts veto around Jo's neck* Zoey: Heather, as the HOH, you must name a replacement nominee. Heather: Okay, so, I saw that Zoey was starting to warm up to Mike, so, as payback for doing certain stuff, I am going to backdoor Mike. Oh, and by the way guys, before voting, remember who the biggest floater is... Mike. Lindsay is only on the block as a plan to get Jo evicted. That did not work. Mike is the biggest floater in the house. Zoey, you should think about doing something before you actually do it. Zoey: *DIARY* I can't believe that Heather just did that. *tear rolls down eye* I might actually vote to evict him. Everyone is probably voting him too, and to be fair, he was a huge floater. Man I am going to miss him so bad. *CONTESTANTS EXIT THE LIVING ROOM* Gwen: Zoey, are you alright? Zoey: No, actually. Bridgette: Heather is just an evil caniving witch. ''' '''Gwen: Zoey, me and Bridgette have been in this pact/alliance. How would you like to be the third member? Bridgette: *DIARY* So Gwen is saying all of this stuff to Zoey, and I am like. STOP, WE DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN TRUST ZOEY YET! Brick: *walking by, stops, and hides behind wall, listening to conversation* Gwen: Okay then, welcome to the alliance. *high fives Zoey. Brick: *DIARY* So, an alliance? Well, these girls are done for in this game ):) *CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON LESHAWNA AND TYLER IN BATHROOM* Leshawna: *Doing makeuo* So Tyler, who do you think will be evicted? Tyler: I am going to be honest, 100%, Mike, he is the biggest floater in the game. Courtney: *walks in bathroom* Hey, watch'a guys talking about? Leshawna: floaters... Courtney: I am guessing you're talking about the people on the block. Tyler: Yep. Courtney: Man, I don't even know who I am going to vote for. I am sort of leaning on Lindsay, since Heather wants Mike gone. Leshawna: Well, me and Lindsay are actually pretty good friends, so I would hate to vote for her. Tyler: Honestly, me too, I feel like Mike should go. CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR THE LIVE EVICTION! *Contestants are seen walking into living room, Mike and Lindsay take a seat in chairs* Contestants, it is time for the live eviction, You will each vote for one of the two contestants to be evicted. Heather, as HOH, you cannot vote, and Mike and Lindsay, you guys cannot vote since you are on the block. Alejandro, you go first. *Alejandro votes for Mike* *Courtney votes for Lindsay* *Duncan votes for Lindsay* *Gwen votes for Mike* *Jo votes for Lindsay* *Lightning votes for Mike* *Scott votes for Lindsay* *'Tyler votes for Mike*' *Bridgette votes for Lindsay* *Leshawna votes for Mike* *Brick votes for Lindsay* *Geoff votes for Mike* THE FINAL VOTE... 6-6... VOTE WILL BREAK THE TIE. *Zoey votes for Mike* From a very close vote of 7-6, Mike has been evicted. Let's break the news to the houseguests. *Turns toward houseguests* Houseguests! From a super close vote of 7-6.... ' '*Camera zooms in on Mike* MIKE! You have been evicted from the BB house! Zoey: *Hugs Mike* I am soooo sorry! Heather: See ya! *Waves* Zoey: *Punches Heather* Heather: AHH *Everyone group hugs Mike* Mike: Well, see you guys later. It was nice knowing ya. *leaves the house* *PICTURE TURNS GREY* Duncan: Wow, sad to see him go. He was a cool dude. Bridgette: It was a vote of 7-6, which was close. Gwen: If he would have tried harder in the comps he might have actually been here right now. WHO WILL WIN THE HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD TITLE? THEN, WHO WILL THE HOH NOMINATE? WHO WILL BECOME POV, AND WHO WILL GET EVICTED FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... BIIIIIG BROTHER! Category:Blog posts